Suspicions and Lies, Hunches and Truths
by Kyoko-chann
Summary: While exploring the Kudo house, Ayumi suspects that Conan might be Shinichi! Can Shinichi cover his secret up before the she finds out the truth? ShinichixRan slight ConanxAyumi *Story is on hold for a while, sorry*
1. Explorations

Suspicions and Lies, Hunches and Truths.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Gosho Aoyama does. **(Lucky...)

--

_The snow had covered Kogoro-san's car window. Nothing could be seen from Shinichi's view, which was good, as far as he was concerned._

_'I can finally tell Ran how I feel without being distracted,' he thought blissfully. He had been restored to his normal body, yet the Black Organization had not been defeated._

"_...Ran...um..."_

"_Yes, Shinichi?"_

"_I-I wanted to tell you that..."_

"_Shinichi, just say it!"_

_Shinichi thought he saw a shadow outside the car. He chose to ignore it to tell Ran his true feelings._

"_Well...I...I love y--"_

_The car door flew open. Two Black Organization members, Gin and Vodka, appeared, as if from nowhere. They swooped down like hawks sighting prey._

"_We have you now, Kudo. I hope you and the girl can converse later...in the afterlife!"_

_Two bullets flew from the barrels of their guns._

_The last thing Shinichi felt was the piercing pains of the bullet and of lost life and love._

--

"Edogawa..."

_'Ran? Is that you?' Shinichi thought._

"Ahem...Edogawa!!"

_'Ran!!'_

"EDOGAWA!"

Conan awoke to see a sea of faces staring at him. His glasses were askew.

"Gomen, sensei!"

"Well, for you falling asleep in our class YET AGAIN, I'd like you to answer these problems on the board."

'It was just a dream," Conan thought, 'Just a dream.'

Sweat trickled down Conan's back as he wrote the answer to a question so easy, any 17 year old would laugh at it. Ayumi noticed that Conan seemed distressed, and grew concerned. All through the class she thought of something fun that could potentially cheer Conan up...and maybe impress him, too.

--

(After school)

'I have to stop having those nightmares. When will Haibara find anything on the antidote? I can't live in this state of paranoia for much longer...' Conan thought as he walked down the street. 'I wonder if--'

"Hey, Conan-kun!" Ayumi's high pitched voice interrupted Conan's thoughts.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

Conan directed his question at the Detective Boys: Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko. Ai Haibara, fellow Apotoxin victim, trailed behind, lost in thought.

"Well, remember that house we explored earlier? What was it...the Eto house?" Genta asked.

"It's the Kudo house." Conan had a small chuckle in his head at their inability to read Kanji.

'After all, they _are_ just kids,' Conan thought.

"Yea, whatever. Anyway, we decided we are gonna look into it again, just in case there are no ghosts!" Genta exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, there are no such things as ghosts! And, no, we shouldn't look into it again. I don't want to...i-it seems boring." Conan countered.

"Conan-kun, I think you'll like this! We're going with you or not." Ayumi hoped he would guilt into to coming, since she truly did not want to go without her precious Conan.

"A-all right, I'll go. Haibara, you comin'?"

"Eh? No, you guys can go without me. I'll be at Agasa's house."

"All right! We got ourselves a ghost to catch!" Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Aymui exclaimed.

'I just hope I didn't leave anything that hints that I am Shinichi _and _Conan...' Conan thought, distressed.

--

(Later, at the gate to Conan/Shinichi's house)

"Ok ready...go, Ayumi!"

The three kids were stacked up on top of each other. Genta at the bottom, Ayumi at the top, and Mitsuhiko in the middle. Conan watched as the open the gate into his house. They were in the house now, and searched everything.

"Let's split up!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Genta-kun, search the kitchen. Mitsuhiko-kun, go with him. Conan-kun and I will search the big room with the books."

"Uh- Ayumi-chan, I have to go to the...bathroom. Start searching without me! I'll be back." Conan nervously went to the bathroom and called Agasa.

"Ok! I'll start exploring."

_"Moshi moshi-"_  
"Agasa! It's Shinichi. I have a feeling we should have tried to stop the kids from exploring my house."  
_"Well, just try to keep them from snooping too much."_

While this conversation was going on, Ayumi found two pieces of glass on the floor.  
'Interesting...these look to be just the size for Conan-kun's glasses,' she thought.

As that was happening, Genta and Mitsuhiko found a photo album on the kitchen table. It had pictures of when Ran and Shinichi were about the kid's ages.

"Wow, Genta-kun, Conan looks a lot like Shinichi when he was little!"

The two boys met Ayumi in the large room with the books. They discussed the theories on the lenses and the photos. Could it be a ghost? Tools used in a murder? And why does it look like Conan is in those pictures that are ten years old?

When Conan came back, he saw the Detective Boys going through every photo album Conan owned.

"G-guys! What are you doing??" Conan asked, almost yelling.

"Looking through some of that Kudo boy, Shinichi,'s photos. We wanna see if he created a ghost and-"

Genta's stupid theory was cut off by Ayumi.

"Conan-kun...can I see you glasses?"

_To be continued..._

--

Author's Note:

Gomen- Sorry  
Sensei- Teacher  
Moshi Moshi- Saying 'hello' on the phone

My first fic! I hope you like it. R&R! - Kyoto-chann


	2. The Evidence Piles Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Gosho Aoyama does. **

"Conan-kun...can I see you glasses?"  
--

"Ayumi-chan, I don't r-really think you need these glasses. I mean, they won't...fit you. Right, guys?"  
Conan turned his back to Ayumi to get the rest of the Detective Boys approval. Yet, his glasses were whisked off his face by a certain curious girl.

"Conan-kun!! These glasses have clear lenses! Why do you wear them?" Ayumi asked, almost forcefully.

"Oh, uh, it's more of a-a comfort thing. I like to cover my face...well I gotta go! You guys should go too, I hear that Prof. Agasa needs to talk to you guys! 'Bye!"

Conan sprinted out. As he ran, he saw the Detective Boys walk out of his house. As they reached the gate, Ayumi pretended to close it on their way out. She left it open, just barely, since she had some investigating to do.

"Agasa! Haibara! Quickly, before the kids come. They are coming on to me, especially Ayumi! Tell them I went home...but let me listen to their conversation with you."  
"Oi, Shinichi, why did you let them come over, anyway?" Agasa asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open.

"HEY Prof. Agasa! You'll never guess what happened to us," the two young boys said. They walked in very excited. Ayumi walked in, but looked as if something very troubling was on her mind. Conan had just enough time to slip into a closet.  
"Er...what happened?" Conan heard Agasa's muffled voice through the closet door.

"Well, we explored the Kudo house, and something really weird happened! Conan started acting all weird, and then ran out once Ayumi started talking to him!"  
"Yea, it was really weird. And, Hakase, did you know that Conan-kun's glasses were fake?"

"Oh- er- no...interesting."

The chat continued, but no more mention of Conan's odd traits, like looking a little too much like a young Shinichi or wearing fake glasses. The Detective Boys left, and Conan came out of the closet (A.N. Not like that!).

"Whew...that was a close one. Eh, Shinichi?" Agasa asked a nervous Conan.

"Yeah...I'll make sure to act all kid-like around Ayumi from now on. Anyway, Haibara, I hear you are coming close to a new temporary pill?"

"Yes, Shinichi. This one will test if anything happens to you when you are your real self for about a week. I'm sure you will use that time to, say, catch up with your girlfriend?" Haibara said the last part with a bit of jealousy, but Shinichi didn't pay attention.

"OI! She is not my girlfriend! But...yes, if this succeeds, I will probably spend a lot of time with her. Who knows right now? All I want to know if this temporary antidote will actually work..." Conan was still thinking about Ayumi.  
"I think I'll tell the kids that 'Conan' is visiting his parents in America. They won't ask _too_ many questions, I suppose."

(Later)

Ayumi stood outside of the gate to the Kudo house. She had a backpack with her, with a flashlight, a notepad and pen, and a cell phone (Just in case there really _was_ a ghost, she thought). She opened the gate slowly, and went into the house.  
'Good thing we forgot to lock this," Ayumi thought.

The first thing she did when went in was to turn on her flashlight.  
'I don't wanna turn on any lights, so Hakase doesn't come and see what is going on.' She thought.  
Her mission was clear: to locate and record any health records on Shinichi. In school, they were having a special doctor check-up, and she will be sure to 'accidentally' overhear Conan's results.

After searching for about 45 minutes, she found something that caught her eye. A folder in a desk that was labeled "Health". She opened it and reading the first thing she saw: a health sheet for Kudo Shinichi, age 17. 'This must've been taken this year.' She started to record information like this:  
Birthday: May 4th  
Age: 17  
Blood Type:B

That was all of the things she thought she might hear at the check-up tomorrow. 'Now all to do is to wait. I just need to come up with some good evidence that he is Shinichi if I corner him...' she concluded.  
--

(Next day, at school)

"OK, kids, line up! Let the nurse give your check-up and then wait on the side!"  
Of the five Detective Boys, Haibara was first to go. Luckily, she and Conan had their papers made so that it looked like they were actually Conan and Ai instead of Shinichi and Shiho. When she walked out, Genta went next. Of course, he came out a little red in the face, since the nurse had told him he was overweight. After Mitsuhiko, it was Ayumi's turn. She was given a clean bill of health. She didn't like it, though, because their blood was taken. At least she got a Hello Kitty band-aid.

"Edogawa Conan!" The nurse called out.

Conan went in. Ayumi made sure to be close to the boxed in corner they were using as a makeshift doctor's office. This is what Ayumi heard while trying to listen:  
"Ok, Conan, roll your sleeve up for me. Now, I want you to know, that this will only pinch a little."  
"Sure!"  
While his blood was being taken, the nurse asked him some questions to take off his mind that he was in pain.  
"Conan, when's your birthday?"  
"May 4th."  
Ayumi gasped.  
"And, are you gonna do anything special on that day?"  
"Not really..."  
...

"Ok, Conan, we're done! Your blood type is B. Now, do you want a Kamen Yaiba band-aid?"  
"Sure! Thank you!"

Ayumi's heart skipped a beat. Could he really _be _Shinichi?  
--

On their walk home from school, Haibara whispered something important to Conan. The only words Ayumi heard were "week", "Agasa's", "temporary", and "antidote".

"Oh, guys! Guess what? I'm going to America for one week to visit my parents!!" Conan exclaimed, in a very child-like voice.  
"Oh, that's so cool!" "Wowww!" The boys yelled.

"Yea, but I have to go home and pack. See you!" Haibara followed him.

Conan ran off. As the others talked about America, Ayumi noticed one thing while the others didn't: he wasn't heading in the direction of the Mouri residence. He was heading to Agasa's.

She decided to follow him...

_To be continued...  
--_


	3. Oops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Gosho Aoyama does. **

--

_She decided to follow him...  
_--

Ayumi trailed Conan. Her heart beat faster...and thoughts raced through her head. 'What could 'week', 'Agasa's', 'temporary', and 'antidote' mean?' She had already figured out the 'Agasa's' part. Obviously, since he and Haibara were heading there, she would end up at Hakase's house. 'Now, 'week'...what could 'week' be describing?' She giggled nervously. 'This is almost like one of Hakase's puzzles! Anyway...could 'week' be talking about Conan's week long trip to America? Seems possible...but what about 'temporary' and 'antidote'? Does Conan have a disease or something?'

She stopped short. Conan was running to a phone booth, while Haibara ran on.

"I'll get it ready! Call her if you want!" Haibara yelled while still running. She turned a corner and went out of sight.

Conan walked into the phone booth. Ayumi decided to wait for Conan to leave, instead of following Haibara. She was feeling that Conan was up to something...

Conan dialed a number into the phone. He then proceeded to twist a knob on his bow tie. He started to talk into his bow tie!

'This is getting weirder and weirder by the second...' Ayumi thought. She also swore that she heard a...slightly lower voice. Since Conan was the only around...could it...could it be him?

...Nah. That's impossible, right?

Right.

--

Ayumi was getting tired of waiting. Conan had been on the phone for 10 minutes now. 'Who is he talking to? He seems happy at some points, then guilty. ' she thought. Finally, FINALLY, Conan left the phone and started walking quickly to Agasa's. Ayumi trailed behind. Amazing that Conan didn't notice, because Ayumi isn't a master at following people.

When they reached Agasa's house, Conan hurried inside, whistling to himself. He threw open the door and ran inside. Luckily for Ayumi, he forgot to fully shut to door.

'Wow, this is even easier to spy on Conan-kun!' She quietly tiptoed through the house. She heard voices coming from the basement: they seemed to be Ai-chan's, Conan-kun's, and Hakase's. This is what she heard:

"Now, Kudo. This temporary antidote will only be one week long. You _need_ to remember that!"

"Yea, yea, I know. No running off..."

"Precisely. Once you become normal, I want a blood sample from you. If I'm ever to find this cure, I need more data."

"Hey Shinichi-kun, will you be immediatly running off to Ran?"

"Um...yes...."

"Hmph. Well, here's the pill. Get some high school sized clothes on and meet me down here when you're done."

"Sure."  
--

Ayumi gasped. 'This-this can't be happening! Conan CAN'T be Shinichi! That's impossible! No no no!' A million thoughts came into Ayumi's head at once. She heard footsteps coming. She ran into a room and heard those footsteps follow her into the next room.

After waiting 5 minutes, she heard a tap being turned on. Conan took the pill with a glass of water. Ayumi heard a sharp gasp coming from the next room. Blood chilling screams were also heard.

'Oh- oh my god! Conan-kuns dying!!'

"CONAN-KUN!!" Ayumi burst into the next room.

A look of shock and panic was on Conan's face. Ayumi noticed that without his glasses, he really _did_ look a lot like that Kudo Shinichi.

"Oops," he said, "I-I'll...explain it ...all later--" A scream and a shudder went through Conan. Ayumi held onto him. Conan passed out. "N-no! No! CONAN-KUN! SPEAK TO ME!"

Ayumi, being a 7 year old girl, thought he was dead. She almost screamed from fright when it felt like Conan's skin was stretching. No wait- he was growing! What was going on??

After an agonizing 8 minutes of feeling Conan growing in her lap, she stopped to take a good look at him before he woke up.

He was Kudo Shinichi.

--

Shinichi woke up in his room, an hour later. He could barely hear through the wall, but downstairs it seemed like Haibara and Agasa were arguing with a little girl.

'Oh right...Ayumi saw me. Damn! What'll I say to keep her quiet?' Shinichi mumbled this to himself as he looked in a mirror.

"YES!" He said aloud.

The conversation stopped downstairs. Shinichi ran down there, wanting Haibara to take his blood quick so he could get to Ran.

As he walked in the room, he saw that Ayumi's eyes were very red. It seemed that she had been crying- no, sobbing.

'Did I really break her heart?' he asked himself.

"Welcome back, Kudo-kun," Agasa said fondly.

"Hi Co- Shinichi-san." Ayumi said, coldly, with a sniffle at the end.

"Hi Ayumi. I'm so, so sorry for you finding out like this. I suspect that Hakase has told you everything?"

"Yes. He has. I'm gonna go now. I- I need time to think."

"Alright, Ayumi. And- don't tell anyone!" Shinichi called after her one she left.

"She really liked you, Kudo," Haibara said as she stuck a needle in his wrist. He watched as the blood filled up the tube. Once it was full, she swabbed his wrist with rubbing alcohol.

"I know....I know."

"You're free to go, Kudo-kun. Go to Ran."

"Thank you, Haibara-san." Shinichi look down at Haibara as she looked up at him. She sent him a look that said, "Don't worry about Ayumi just yet. Go to her, your love."

His look said, "Thank you."

He walked out of the house, as happy as ever. He couldn't wait to talk with Ran!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yea, I know my writing isn't great :P**

Hakase = Professor

I think I forgot to say that in the last chapter.

Well, I'll start writing chapter 4! Read&Review, please!


End file.
